Tips de comida
thumb|400px MIREN PARA ARRIBA. Cuando paseen por las tiendas Dervish and Banges, Ollivanders y The Owl Post en la isla de Harry Potter, no dejen de mirar hacia arriba, además de la asombrosa ambientación podrán descubrir algunos vehículos extraños amarrados pero listos para volar. NICK STUFF. En Universal Studios pueden también encontrar toda la variedad de productos de la licencia del canal Nickelodeon junto a la atracción de Jimmy Neutron: Bob Esponja, Dora, Diego, Los Padrinos y otros amigos estarán esperando. MANDAMELO AL FRENTE. Tanto Universal Studios como Islas de la Aventura ofrecen gratuitamente el servicio de envío de las compras desde cualquier punto de cada uno de los parques hasta la tienda principal ubicada junto al porton de ingreso. De esta manera podremos comprar en cualquier momento y no cargar las bolsas o paquetes hasta que nuestra visita haya concluido definitivamente. ESTACIONAMIENTO GRATIS, TARDE. En CityWalk el estacionamiento no es gratuito, si solamente concurrimos a este paseo de entrenimiento, restaurantes y compras deberemos pagar el mismo ticket para estacionar que pagaríamos para ir a uno de los parques temáticos. Esta modalidad cambia luego de las 18 hs., a partir de allí el estacionamiento es gratis y también es uno de los mejores momentos para pasear por los negocios de la “ciudad de a pie”. LOS PARQUES EN LOS OUTLETS . Las tiendas de merchandising tanto de Disney como de Universal ubicadas en Outlets o Malls fuera de los límites de cada complejo respectivo ofrecen un stock diferente (más antiguo) y precios más bajos. En ocasiones podrán encontrar mercadería que aún se vende dentro de los parques con descuentos de hasta un 50%. Lo más económico de todo: cualquier producto con la inscripción de un año anterior. Claro, llevarse hoy de recuerdo una remera que diga “Universal 2008” puede distorsionar un poco las cosas. NEGOCIANDO PUERTAS ADENTRO. Si viajamos con preadolescentes o adolescentes, otra forma de “prevenir” un desmadre presupuestario en merchandising es simplemente realizar un trato con ellos antes de empezar las vacaciones: darla a cada uno una Gift Card del monto total que admitimos para este rubro y que sean ellos mismos quien administren la forma de gastarla. Las Gift Card se pueden comprar en el Lobby del Hotel o en otros negocios alrededor de Disney World, también pueden comprarse online en DisneyStore.com. Su monto va desde los U$S 25 a los U$S 500. MICKEY MART. En Downtown Disney un pequeño puesto sobre la zona de Marketplace llamado Mickey´s Mart vende peluches, vasos y otros souvenirs todos por menos de U$S 10. RECUPERANDO CON LA COMIDA. Luego de abonar su comida en alguno de los counter service de los parques chequeen si tuvieron la suerte de obtener un descuento en la parte final del ticket de compra. Generalmente son descuentos para merchandise de un 20% y para usar en las tiendas principales de cada uno de los parques antes de las 12 del mediodía. EL SOUVENIR MAS BARATO. En todos los parques temáticos encontraremos máquinas generalmente ubicadas en los gift shops para llevarnos a casa el souvenir más barato de todo Disney World: un centavo transformado en dije con algún personaje o logo impreso en el mismo. En USA no es delito destruir la moneda y eso es exactamente lo que estas máquinas hacen: colocaremos dos monedas de un cuarto y una moneda de cobre de un centavo, elegiremos el motivo que más nos gusta y apretaremos el botón o giraremos la palanca para que el proceso comience. En 5 segundos nuestro penny (centavo) caerá aplastado, ovalado y con el motivo grabado. El costo total del souvenir habrá sido de U$S 0,51 y los niños, contentos. Por supuesto Disney no da puntada sin hilo y si la colección pretende ser grande hay cientos de motivos para elegir. También se venden álbumes para juntar los penny aplastados todos juntos en casa. LOS CHICOS Y EL BOLSILLO. Si viajamos con hijos pequeños sus cabecitas serán bombardeadas con seductores y coloridos juguetes ubicados a cada paso de nuestro recorrido por los parques. El resultado será un “quiero eso papá” o “quiero eso mamá” aproximadamente cada 3 o 4 minutos. Para balancear las cosas entre satisfacer esa ansiedad y no caer en bancarrota a la vuelta, uno de los papis puede “escaparse” a visitar las Disney Outlet Store y comprar una selección de tantos regalos como días de estadía, prometiendo a los niños que cada noche tendrán su premio en la habitación. La ansiedad bajará y el bolsillo no estará tan acosado. LAS COMPRAS, AL HOTEL. Si nos hospedamos en un resort Disney podemos pedir que envíen nuestra compra desde cualquier parque temático al lobby del hotel. Los paquetes llegarán al día siguiente por lo que el sistema no debe ser usado el día de nuestra salida. Un sistema similar se brinda por Universal para los huéspedes de alguno de sus tres hoteles. VARIEDAD. Si bien una gran base de merchandising de Disney se repite de locación en locación algunos artículos específicos se encuentran solamente en determinados lugares: World Showcase en Epcot es la principal excepción con souvenirs ubicables exclusivamente en cada uno de los pabellones de los países; luego hay productos específicos de determinadas atracciones con variedades que encontraremos sólo en el Gift Shop junto a la misma. Ejemplo de ello es el merchandising de Plaza del Sol Caribe Bazaar junto a Piratas del Caribe en MK o de Playhouse Disney en DHS. Si no tienen tiempo de parar en cada shop por artículos particulares, la mejor apuesta es concentrar las compras en “World of Disney” el más grande Gift Shop de productos Disney del mundo, en Downtown Disney. PRECIOS IGUALES. Si la idea es comprar en alguno de los cientos de locales de Walt Disney World, sea en sus parques temáticos, Downtown Disney o algún resort, en casi todos los casos podemos asegurar que los precios son prácticamente iguales con poquísimas excepciones. UNA HORA DESPUÉS. Si vamos a dedicar tiempo a comprar en Magic Kingdom, una buena estrategia es dejarlo para el final del día ya que las tiendas de Main Street USA permanecen abiertas hasta una hora después del horario de cierre del resto del parque. MEJOR ONLINE. Recomendamos privilegiar, de ser posible, la reserva a través del sitio oficial de Disney por sobre la telefónica. Generalmente, si nuestra primera opción no está disponible, al llamar por teléfono, la conversación será algo similar a lo siguiente: Nosotros: “Quisiera reservar el 3/7/2011 a las 13 hs en el restaurante Crystal Palace”, Operador: “No tenemos disponibilidad Sr. Para ese horario en Crystal Palace”, lo que siga dependerá de nuestra habilidad o conocimiento para pedir otras opciones o la predisposición del operador para ofrecerlas. En cambio, si lo hacemos online los criterios de búsqueda de reservas disponibles son más amplios y podremos por ejemplo ingresar rangos como “comidas con personajes”, “comidas en Magic Kingdom” o “Comidas de costo medio”, a su vez los resultados se ofrecen en un rango horario de dos horas previas y dos posteriores al por nosotros ingresados. De esa manera ante una primera opción no disponible visualizaremos las alternativas posibles para concretar la reserva sea en otro restaurante o en el mismo en otro rango horario. EFECTO FREE DINING. El plan de comidas gratis virtualmente empuja multitudes hacia los restaurantes de full service ya que muchos visitantes que en condiciones normales elegirían una o dos comidas de mesa para toda su estadia tienen la posibilidad de experimentar la mejor oferta de restaurantes de Disney sin costo. Si tenemos la suerte de disfrutar el Dining plan free, tengamos presente que otros miles están en la misma situación. APUESTA SEGURA. Para mejorar nuestras chances al reservar, la flexibilidad en el horario es una ventaja: tratar evitar los horarios más populares que son de 12 a 14 en el almuerzo y de 18 a 20 en la cena. CANCELACIÓN SOLIDARIA. La cancelación de un paquete o de una reserva de habitación no provoca la automática cancelación de las reservas de restaurantes. Recomendamos hacerlo para abrir oportunidades a otros y no sufrir penalidades en casos de haber dado la tarjeta de crédito en garantía. FECHAS PARA RESERVAR. La marca de 180 días es muy importante al momento de realizar las reservas, si no encontramos lo que necesitamos, seguir intentando es el mejor consejo, las cancelaciones son frecuentes ante cambios de planes. Una fecha a tener en cuenta es el de 45 días antes, como muchas reservas deben confirmarse y pagarse por completo con esa anticipación, gran cantidad de paquetes son cancelados y por lo tanto muchas reservas se vuelven a hacer disponibles. EL BEBÉ CUENTA. Si nuestro grupo está integrado por un infante (menor de 3 años), al momento de hacer nuestra reserva debemos contabilizarlo como una persona más. Es decir una familia de dos adultos un niño y un bebé debe realizar sus reservas en restaurantes para cuatro personas. Esta circunstancia es independiente de si el niño comerá o no efectivamente del menú y aunque finalmente no realice un consumo con cargo. RESTAURANTES POR PARQUES. A pesar de ser el parque más concurrido de todo el área de Orlando, Magic Kingdom apenas cuenta con siete restaurantes de mesa para elegir. Animal Kingdom y Hollywood Studios reciben menos gente pero también ofrecen menos opciones: 3 y 5 respectivamente. El mejor parque en relación oferta/multitudes es Epcot con dieciséis alternativas diferentes destacándose por ser también la oferta más variada gracias a los pabellones de los distintos países de World Showcase. FINAL CON SUERTE. Si no realizamos la reserva hasta último momento, vale igualmente la pena intentar llamar telefónicamente desde el hotel para averiguar cuales son las opciones que pudieran aún existir en el sistema o se abrieron a último momento. Si nada que nos guste está disponible, podemos intentar preguntar directamente en el restaurante y, si los planetas están alineados a nuestro favor, quizá tengamos suerte en alguno de los restaurantes listados como menos demandados. Sino, siempre habrá un buen Counter Service a pasos de distancia. EMPAQUETADO. Para contratar el Dining Plan debemos incluirlo en un paquete Magic Your Way, es decir elegir un hotel de Disney y adicionarle tickets por al menos un día de admisión. A dicho paquete podemos agregarle el plan y se transformará en nuestro Magic Your Way Package Plus Dining. Los hoteles asociados a Disney pero que no son de su propiedad como el Swan y el Dolphin no acceden a esta posibilidad. MEJORANDO LA PROMO. En determinadas épocas, durante los últimos años, Disney ha liberado promociones muy beneficiosas para sus visitantes, pero sin dudas la estrella de todas las promociones es el Dining Plan Free, regalando el Quick Service Plan para quienes se hospeden en hoteles Value y el plan regular para quienes tomen paquetes en moderados o de lujo. Tomando esta promo, cuando está vigente, y eligiendo un Value, podemos igualmente disfrutar del plan regular pagando la diferencia entre el que se nos brinda gratis y aquel, esa diferencia es de aproximadamente de U$S 12 por adulto por día y de U$S 2 por menor por día. LLAVE MÁGICA. Por cada integrante de nuestro grupo mayor a tres años se nos entregará el primer día una tarjeta celeste que Disney ha llamado “Key to the World”, estas tarjetas sirven para entrar a nuestra habitación, entrar a los parques conforme los tickets que hayamos comprado, y “pagar” con créditos en los restaurantes si optamos por el Dining plan.La información que contienen es única para todo el grupo y no divididos por tarjeta, por lo tanto todos los créditos se restan del total en cada tarjeta a medida que se van usando. MUG. El Mug rellenable que está incluido en el Quick Service Dining Plan puede ser usado tanto para bebidas frías como gaseosas como para bebidas calientes como café o leche o chocolatada, siempre dentro de nuestro hotel. Todos las estaciones de rellenado tienen canillas para lavar el vaso una vez usado. El Mug puede ser muy útil al desayuno para tomar un Café acompañado de un Snack o para reemplazar la bebida del almuerzo o la cena (si optamos por comer en el hotel) y reservar la botella cerrada incluida en esa comida para luego llevarla al parque y usarla en otro momento. TODOS ADENTRO. Si optamos por contratar el plan, debemos hacerlo para todo nuestro grupo. Es decir un grupo de 4 personas no pueden contratar dos planes sino que sus opciones son plan para todos o plan para ninguno. La única excepción es si nuestro grupo cuenta con un pequeñito de 3 años o menos quien no accede al plan aunque puede compartir del resto. DESAYUNO. Los dos planes más populares están diseñados para cubrir dos comidas y uno o dos snacks por día. Esto deja, al menos, una comida sin cubrir. La sugerencia es desayunar liviano, en el hotel, usando el Mug ( si no lo tenemos incluido en el plan puede adquirirse por U$S 14 dólares) y un sanck como un pastelito, tostada o croissant gigante y luego sí utilizar los dos créditos para el almuerzo y la cena. CENICIENTA. Cinderella Royal Table es, quizá la más mágica experiencia que puede vivirse en un restaurante de Disney World, no sólo comer con cenicienta sino hacerlo en el castillo resultará inolvidable, por ello “gastar” dos créditos por esa comida suele valer la pena. Recuerden que es el más difícil restaurante para conseguir reservas, realicen la reserva telefónicamente y avisen que irán con Dining Plan, de esa manera la tarjeta no será cargada con el precio de la cena sino solamente tomada en garantía. Si no se presentan, se cargará el precio de la cena a su tarjeta de crédito. QUE NO SE CANSEN!.Si nuestro grupo está integrado con chicos, la rutina de sentarse cada noche o mediodía en un restaurante a cenar o almorzar puede resultar un tanto tedioso para los niños luego del ajetreado paseo por los parques. Para solucionar ese problema, ubicar algún desayuno con personajes o elegir algún restaurante signature o una cena show que consuma dos créditos puede aliviar alguno o algunos de los otros días comiendo de manera más simple en el hotel o en otro counter service a nuestro cargo. NO NEGOCIABLES. No puden cambiarse, por ejemplo, dos quick service por un table service o tres snacks por un quick service. Sin embargo a la inversa, aunque de manera no oficial, sí se permite el último día reemplazar un table serivice por un quick service o un quick service por hasta 3 snacks para llevar. PERSONAJES. Las comidas con personajes son un clásico entre quienes tienen el Dining Plan y chicos en su grupo. Por eso, suelen ser las más difíciles de reservar. Estar atentos a la marca de 180 días de anticipación puede permitirnos desayunar, almorzar o cenar cada día de nuestra estadía con los distintos personajes favoritos como Mickey, Minnie, Tigger, Pooh, Donald, Goofy, Chip, Dale, las Princesas, los Mini Einstein, Oso Agente Especial, Lilo & Stich entre otros. CHICOS COMIENDO A LO GRANDE. Si bien los menores de 9 años deben elegir el menú infantil cuando está disponible, lo cierto es que Disney es flexible con esta regla en lo que a comidas Quick Service se refiere. En este tipo de restaurantes podremos usar los créditos de los chicos en combos de adultos sin problemas. En los Table Service sí debemos optar por menú infantil. PARA LLEVAR. Si al final de nuestra estadía nos han sobrado créditos de quick service o snacks podemos pedirlos para llevar en el viaje de regreso a casa. Simplemente elijan todos los snacks pendientes juntos o soliciten en su hotel que le empaqueten la comida elegida y la podrán disfrutar luego durante el día. PIZZA DELIVERY. Podremos utilizar dos créditos table service pidiendo una pizza a ser entregada en nuestra habitación junto con dos postres y dos bebidas. La propina está incluida en este caso. Puede ser una opción potable en una noche de chicos cansados. PROCEDIMIENTO. Los personajes pasarán por nuestra mesa de a uno y generalmente intercambiarán alguna palabra, darán un beso o un abrazo a los chicos, posarán para fotos y firmarán un autógrafo. La experiencia será intensa para los chicos y parecerá demasiado breve para los grandes. FIRMA DESEADA. La cámara lista, el libro de autógrafos a mano, los chicos sentados del lado de la mesa con más acceso al personaje (por ejemplo no contra la pared) son las medidas preparatorias a tomar para aprovechar lo mejor posible los poquitos minutos en que las estrellas interactuarán con nuestro grupo TENEDOR LIBRE. La mayoría de los restaurantes brindan el servicio “all you can eat” (todo lo que puedas comer) sea con formato Buffet o Family Style y con un precio fijo para menores y adultos, los niños mayores de 9 años abonarán la comida con personajes a precio de adulto, los menores de 3 años no pagan y pueden compartir del plato de los adultos. TENEDOR LIBRE. La mayoría de los restaurantes brindan el servicio “all you can eat” (todo lo que puedas comer) sea con formato Buffet o Family Style y con un precio fijo para menores y adultos, los niños mayores de 9 años abonarán la comida con personajes a precio de adulto, los menores de 3 años no pagan y pueden compartir del plato de los adultos. CENICIENTA SIN CASTILLO. Si nuestra niña es fanática de Cenicienta y el Cinderella Royal Table es inaccesible para nosotros sea por no contar con reserva o por su elevado costo, una opción más fácil de reservar y más económica es el Cinderella´s Hapilly Ever After Dinner en el Grand Floridian Resort donde la econtraremos acompañada de sus hermanastras, su madrastra y el príncipe. PERSONAJES SIN COMIDA.Si la comida con personajes está más allá de nuestro presupuesto o interés, la forma de brindarle a los niños una interacción directa con sus ídolos es buscándolos en cada uno de los puntos pre-asignados en los parques para la firma de autógrafos y toma de fotos. En esta sección de viajeromagico.com un listado completo de los personajes y lugares donde encontrarlos. UN PAR. Según el sitio turístico oficial de Orlando, en el área metropolitana de la ciudad hay más de cinco mil restaurantes. Que la oferta es variada, ninguna duda. EN EL LOBBY SABEN. Un consejo para conseguir sugerencias de buenos lugares para comer es, simplemente, pedir una recomendación en el lobby del hotel donde nos hospedemos. Sea que estemos adentro de Disney o en el área de Orlando, el personal de conserjería suele tener bajo su manga algún as que se ajustará a nuestros deseos. No sea tímido, levante el teléfono de su habitación, pida el consejo y tendrá su recompensa. COMER AFUERA ADENTRO. Aun dentro de los límites de Walt Disney World Resort podemos sentarnos en restaurantes que no son propiedad de la compañía de Mickey Mouse: en Downtown Disney varios restaurantes “alquilan” el espacio y sus precios son más económicos que los de Disney. Ejemplo de ello son Earl of Sandwich y Wolfgang Puck Café son dos ejemplos. De igual manera, los hoteles de Downtown Disney no son propiedad del famoso ratón y también ofrecen buenas opciones en sus restaurantes a un precio mejorado. EL OTRO "PLAN DE COMIDAS". Si son de buen comer, quizá sea de su interés considerar alguno de los programas de comida que cada uno de los parques no Disney ofrece a sus visitantes. En los parques Universal, se llama “Universal Meal Deal” cuesta U$S 24 el voucher para usar en cualquiera de los dos parques dentro del mismo día y U$S 20 el de un sólo parque durante todo un día. En Sea World y Bushgardens el nombre es “All Day Dining” se vende por el día y cuesta U$S 30. Los precios consignados son por adultos, los niños (3 a 9 años) pagan en todos los casos la mitad. LOS OTROS PERSONAJES. Los parques no Disney también tienen sus comidas con personajes. Cada uno con su franquicia: los de Universal suelen ofrecer Scooby Doo, el Pájaro Loco o el Hombre Araña. Bushgardens tiene a Elmo y sus amigos de Plaza Sésamo. Sea World no tiene personajes de la tele, pero tiene a Shamu la orca gigante estrella indiscutida del parque. A UN PASO. Crossroad es quizá el más cercano centro comercial para quienes se hospeden dentro de Disney, además de sus cadenas de comidas rápidas y un par de restaurantes de mesa, ofrece también un supermercado donde, quienes no tengan auto y no quieran gastar un taxi más oneroso hasta un Wal Mart, pueden comprarse víveres para completar las comidas del día a mejor precio. CUPONES DE DESCUENTO. Sea en hoteles que no pertenecen a Walt Disney World Resort, en gasolinerías, centros comerciales o restaurantes en general, el viajero se topará a cada paso con cantidades y cantidades de cupones de descuento u ofertas para comer. Más allá de casos particulares, es recomendable utilizar aquellos cupones que pertenecen a cadenas como Ponderosa, Golden Corral, Carving Station, Friday´s y otras conocidas que aseguran comida fresca y con stándares mínimos de calidad. FUENTE DE BEBIDAS. La mayoría de las cadenas de comida rápida del área de Orlando permiten a quien compre una bebida tipo gaseosa, rellenar su vaso en una fuente ubicada en la zona de mesas de forma ilimitada. EL DESAYUNO QUE ES ALMUERZO. En los buffet tipo Ponderosa o Golden Corral se sirve desayuno generalmente hasta las 11 am. El costo de este buffet es asombrosamente económico y la variedad es similar a la del almuerzo aunque sin el plato principal (por ejemplo un filete de carne asada), una buena opción es tomar el desayuno tarde, comer como si fuera almuerzo y saltear la comida del mediodía. De esa manera comeremos muy barato y estaremos bien llenos. COCINA DEL MUNDO. Entre las alternativas de restaurantes full service en Orlando están todas las cocinas del mundo representadas. Y cuando decimos todas, es literal: todas. China, Cubana, Española, Etiope, Francesa, India, Italiana, Japonesa, Mexicana y cualquiero otra que se le ocurra. Si se ponen específicos, antes de ir recurran a google y encuentren la dirección de su preferida. Categoría:viaje Categoría:tips Categoría:trucos Categoría:disney Categoría:world Categoría:park Categoría:florida Categoría:orlando Categoría:avion Categoría:atracciones Categoría:comer Categoría: comparar Categoría:comprar